memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nimbus III
Nimbus III is a planet, a class L marginal planet located along the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan borders. It was first discovered in the early 23rd century and was regarded as a desert world with few resources. Its only value was its strategic location between three major galactic powers. :The lists the planet as being located in the Alpha Quadrant, while all other sources place Nimbus in the Nimbus sector of Tau Dewa sector block, squarely in the Beta Quadrant. History and specifics Initially mapped by the Federation in 2247, it became a rare example of cooperation, as all three powers (the Federation, Klingon and Romulan empires) established a colony on the planet in 2267. Christened as the "Planet of Galactic Peace", if Nimbus III proved a success, it was thought that it could very well change the politics in the Alpha Quadrant. ( , ) :Note: }} contradicts this by showing Ambassador Jetanien, the architect of the first trilateral talks on the planet, present on Nimbus III in late 2267 when talks were just getting underway. Representatives from the three powers, ran the colony from its capital, Paradise City, and all the inhabitants of the colony were volunteers from the three powers and moved to the colony on agreement that weapons were banned, in the interest of peace and co-operation. ( ) The Federation funded the colonization effort in the beginning as a sign of good faith. Nevertheless, while Federation staff had high hopes for the planet, the Klingon and Romulan governments treated Nimbus III as a dumping ground for malcontents. As the colony showed signs of failure, the Federation reduced its personnel to two members of Starfleet and a handful of staff. Lacking a spaceport, the planet failed to attract further colonists and, instead, became a sleazy backwater of a world. ( ) thumb The planet's first contribution to history was as a base of operation for Sybok, a Vulcan seeking Heaven and contact with the divine. By the later 23rd and early 24th centuries, the Federation had almost forgotten about the colony which proved a mistake as it was later rumored that the Romulans had used Nimbus III as a secret base from which to launch their attack on the Klingon colony of Khitomer. The coming of the year 2295 saw the Federation, Klingons and Romulans all abandon the "'planet of galactic peace' project." ( , , ) By 2318 the last Starfleet personnel had been evacuated. ( space tooltip) In 2365, the was damaged near Nimbus III while intervening in a confrontation between a Klingon cargo ship and a Romulan warbird. ( ) By the late 24th century the Federation's attention returned to Nimbus III and a decision was made to invest more resources into the colony; however, the outbreak of the Dominion War detracted the Federation's efforts. By the end of the war in 2375 what few colonists had called the planet home had abandoned it. ( ) The Romulan population revolted against the criminals controlling the planet, and some semblance of civilian political order was established. The planet remained poverty-stricken. ( ) During the Borg invasion of 2381, Nimbus III was among the worlds devastated by the Borg. ( }} ) In 2384, the planet was due to be evacuated as part of the Romulan relocation program. Admiral Jean-Luc Picard took the and his fleet to the planet to convince the population to be relocated. The Romulan settlers did not believe his claims about the impending Romulan supernova. Unfortunately for them, the Tal Shiar arrived, called Starfleet off and executed 50 settlers in Paradise City's main square. Lieutenant Koli Jocan published a recording of the massacre and resigned Starfleet in protest. ( ) By 2409 the Orion Syndicate dominated the planet, led by Hassan the Undying, who had turned the planet into his personal fiefdom. The Tal Shiar were also reported to be active. ( ) That year a starship from one of the region's major governments arrived in orbit tracking thalaron triggers through the black market. In their efforts to locate the triggers they made contact with a local named Horace Jones, who helped them develop contacts in the area, including an elderly Romulan peace officer named Law. ( ) The captain made a number of humanitarian efforts to gain the trust of the locals, including constructing replicators and deploying away teams as a show of force to the criminal elements, before attacking Hassan's stronghold northeast of the city. Hassan beamed to his orbiting starship in an attempt to escape but the government vessel attacked, and with the help of a number of anti-Syndicate space pirates captured or killed him. ( ) With order largely restored, the captain resumed tracking the thalaron triggers, which led them to a Tal Shiar facility east of the city. The triggers had already been acquired by Obisek of the Reman Resistance, but the crew were able to rescue a number of imprisoned Nimbosians upon whom the Tal Shiar were experimenting. They then transmitted a fake message that lured a fleet led by Colonel Hakeev to the planet and into a trap. Hakeev escaped but the rest of the fleet was destroyed with help from several pirate ships. ( ) Geography Nimbus III was dominated by one large continent which possessed little surface water beyond stagnant pools. Moreover, as the planet lacked tidal forces, there was little rain to replenish the few traces of surface water. The planet's one continent did have several mountain ranges although most peaks had been eroded due to a lack of geological activity. The average temperature on Nimbus III was quite high and rarely dropped below 25 degrees Celsius in areas such as the badlands. Most humanoids found the climate unpleasant with the exception of Vulcans. ( ) Bodies of Water * Mossy Ocean Ranges * Cheron Mountains * Perdition Mountains * Chongtar Mountains * Sidespar Mountains * Tarach Mountains Points of Interest * Central Badlands * Starveling Run * Desperation Valley Settlements * Paradise City * Lonely Town * Deadend * Faraway * Deadman's Drop * Road's End * Happy Meadows Appendices Connections References * External links * * category:planets category:third planets category:federation worlds category:klingon worlds category:romulan worlds category:federation colonies category:klingon colonies category:romulan colonies category:federation-Romulan Neutral Zone planets category:alpha Quadrant planets category:beta Quadrant planets category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:nimbus sector category:tau Dewa sector block